1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spoilers and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers for reducing the effects of vacuum and drag associated with forward movement of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spoilers is known in the prior art. More specifically, spoilers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art spoilers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,726,882; 2,899,150; 3,523,661; 3,831,885; 4,180,290; 2,261,558; 3,128,973; 3,578,264; and 3,971,586.
In these respects, the vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the effects of vacuum and drag associated with forward movement of a vehicle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of spoilers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new Vehicle Air Drag Reduction System Using Louvers construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing the effects of vacuum and drag associated with forward movement of a vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the spoilers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art spoilers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of louver strips are provided each including a top face, a bottom face, and a periphery formed therebetween. Each louver strips includes a layer of adhesive formed on the bottom face thereof for allowing the coupling thereof to a body of a vehicle. Each of the louver strips further include a plurality of rectangular cutouts formed therein. Associated with each cut out is a rectangular louver tab having a long side edge thereof integrally coupled along and coincident with a front long edge of the corresponding rectangular cut. As shown in FIG. 3, each louver tab extends upwardly and rearwardly thereby forming an approximate 45 degree angle with respect to a plane in which the louver strip resides. As shown in FIG. 1, the louver strips include a first set of louver strips each having a rectangular configuration. The rectangular cut outs and louver tabs of the first set of louver strips are situated in a matrix of rows and columns. The first set of louver strips include a first louver strip adhered to a top surface of a trunk of the vehicle, a second louver strip adhered to a first rear side panel of the body of the vehicle, a third louver strip adhered to a second rear side panel of the body of the vehicle, and a fourth louver strip adhered to a lower surface of the vehicle. The forgoing strips thus define a vertically orientated closed loop which encompasses the rear of the vehicle. The first set of louver strips include a fifth louver strip adhered to a top surface of a top of a passenger compartment of the vehicle adjacent a rear extent thereof. Next provided is a second set of louver strips each having a generally triangular configuration. Similar to the first set, the second set of louver strips have rectangular cut outs and louver tabs which are situated in a matrix of rows and columns. The second set of louver strips including a first louver strip coupled to a first rear side panel of the passenger compartment of the vehicle and a second louver strip coupled to a second rear side panel of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. It should be noted that the louver tabs of the first and second set of louver strips are situated on the vehicle such that they are angled toward a rear of the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the spoilers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art spoilers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers for reducing the effects of vacuum and drag associated with forward movement of a vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle air drag reduction system using louvers that includes at least one louver strip. Said louver strip has a top face, a bottom face, and a periphery formed therebetween. The louver strip further includes a coupling mechanism for allowing the coupling thereof to a body of a vehicle. A plurality of louver tabs are also provided having a long side edge thereof integrally coupled to the louver strip. Each louver tab extends upwardly and rearwardly thereby forming an acute angle with respect to a plane in which the louver strip resides.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.